Ares on Trial
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 15 of 50 |Order in Season = 15 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 176 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "No Way Out" |Next Episode in Series = "Down and Out in Academy Hills" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "No Way Out" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Down and Out in Academy Hills" |title cap image = }} Summary Jason, Hercules, and Iolaus are in a boat, fishing. They appear to be having fun, when all of a sudden they get an unannounced visit from Ares. Ares appears on the boat, zaps Jason and Iolaus to shore, and picks yet another fight with Hercules. Iolaus and Jason get up and yell to Hercules. Ares zaps them again. They go flying and when they hit the ground they do not get up. Hercules and Ares start into it again. Ares zaps Hercules to shore and then joins him. They fight for a while. Then Ares zaps Hercules back to the boat. Hercules fells the boat vibrating and then Ares standing over him. Ares tells it is over, once and for all. Ares is about to zap him, then all goes white. Jason and Iolaus wake up. They look at the lake, and notice the boat is in pieces. Jason dives into the lake and searches for Hercules. No luck. Jason and Iolaus return the academy believing Hercules is dead. Hercules opens his eyes, and realizes he is on Olympus. he is just not sure why. There is a big chair in front of him, and Ares is strapped into it. Lounging around, he sees Discord and Strife, and a whole bunch of other Olympians. In front of Ares, are three chairs. Hercules is looking at the chairs as three gods -- Apollo, Athena, and Hephaestus -- appear in them. Athena addresses the "court" and informs everyone that Ares has been accused of breaking Zeus' protection order, and trying to kill Hercules. If found guilty, he will spend eternity in Tartarus. Athena then asks for the dense council to rise. No-one does. Athena looks at Hercules and says rise. Hercules says "Me?". Athena says yes. Hercules is confused, and asks Athena if he can "have a moment with his client" Athena nods. Hercules asks Ares why he wants him to defend him. Ares says "it wasn't me". Hercules asks Ares if he has an alibi. Ares says he was with Strife and Discord. Hercules laughs. Ares asks what Hercules thinks is funny. Hercules says forget it. Hercules tells Athena that they plead not guilty, and calls their first witness. He calls Discord. Hercules rattles her cage and asks her who would take Ares' place if he is found guilty. At first Discord does not answer. Then Hercules asks if it would be Strife, because Strife is next in line as the God of War. Discord is furious and says he is wrong. "It would be Goddess". Hercules smiles and Discord realizes she just gave the court reason to suspect her. Hercules calls Strife. He asks some general questions then rattles his cage by saying how Ares seemed different this time. How he fought like a wimp, and how he was able to get the upper hand more times than usual. To which Strife says "That's not true I laid in to you pretty good. I...." Hercules smiles and Strife realizes he just confessed. Athena tells Ares he is free, and that the charges are dismissed, but... she tells Discord and Strife that they are found guilty, and will spend eternity in Tartarus. Ares asks Athena if she can turn them over to him instead. Discord and Strife plead to be sent to Tartarus instead. Athena turns then over to Ares. Ares looks at Hercules and instead of saying "thank-you", he just says, "don't think this changes anything". Hercules mutters ",You're welcome". Meanwhile back at the Academy, Iolaus had been thinking of leaving earlier, but it looks like he changed his mind. He is sitting on the well with Jason. Jason asks him if he has decided to stay. Iolaus says that he thinks it would be what Hercules wanted. Jason see Hercules and says "why don't you ask him yourself." Iolaus turns around and sees Hercules. He runs to him. Both Hercules and Iolaus are happy to see each other. they are so happy in fact, that they almost hug each other, but then think better of it, and just shake hands. They ask Hercules where he has been, and Hercules says it iss a long story. Hercules and Iolaus share this look and briefly give in to a quick hug. Background Information *This is Hercules' first time on Mount Olympus, the next time wouldn't take place until the Hercules: The Legendary Journeys episode, Reunions. *This is the first appearance of Athena and Apollo in this series, though Hercules already seems familiar with the both of them. *The actress who plays Athena in the episode (Jane Fullerton-Smith) is the second of three actresses who portrays the Goddess of Wisdom in the Xenaverse. This portrayal is arguably the most dignified, especially in contrast to the overall behavior of Hephaestus and Apollo. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Chris Conrad as Jason *Kevin Smith as Ares *Jane Fullerton-Smith as Athena *Scott Michaelson as Apollo *Meighan Desmond as Discord *Joel Tobeck as Strife *Jason Hoyte as Hephaestus *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron References * Pandora's Box * Mount Olympus * Tartarus * Zeus de:Ares vor Gericht Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares